Ramos Hearse
Ramos Hearse '''also known as '''Inspector Ramos is the Hispanic inspector who appears at the second chapter of Fallen Road and also investigates about the demon's rift. In reality, Ramos' true name is 'Morales '''and is Torquemada's right-hand man. Appearance Ramos has short black hair with an untamed bowl-cut hairstyle, pale skin and black eyes. His initial appearance and as a police inspector, Ramos wears a corporate attire; a dark gray formal suit jacket with red buttons on the left side with a black short sleeved undershirt, dark gray formal pants with a black belt around his waist and black loafers. His second outfit is his semi-casual attire; a black formal vest with a gray long sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves are folded into cuffs and a red neck tie on the collar, bluish gray and navy blue jeans with a dark brown belt around his waist and brown shoes. As Morales, he wore a red and white priest robes similar to Torquemada's. Ramos' eyes are now crimson while in his demon form which is identical to his master. Personality Ramos can be described as being rude, sociopathic and short-tempered as he scowls the player that she shouldn't get involved in their business. Ramos is depicted to be misogynic going as far as he let both Morgane and the player to leave indefinitely much to the player's annoyance as well as his horrible remarks about them. Morgane also called him as a creepy guy due to his main appearance and his misogynic behavior. He is also reluctant at times when he teamed up with Zac Hudson to fight off Dr. Humphrey Harper Hawkins at the Silver Key Asylum to rescue Mary from his captivity. Ramos is also shown to be merciless when he kills Dr. Hawkins by shooting him multiple times with his own mixed bullets knowing he was a threat due to being loyal to the Judge of Avila. Also, Ramos is investigating about the rift where it caused a demon invasion at Fallen Road. In Chapter 3, Ramos became complimented to the player's actions after they deal against Walter Mills and he gave her the lead in dealing against one of the Judge's acolytes before he went overseas. But on Chapter 4, he was shown to be infuriated upon learning that both the player and Zac are responsible for taking down his men as the player justifies this as he lost a loved one and hates fellow demons while she uses her mind reading at him. Towards the climax in Chapter 11, it was later revealed that Ramos finally betrays the player and reveals himself to be a demon named Morales and as Torquemada's right-hand man while he demonstrates his demonic powers by ruthlessly kill Dagan in front of the player and as a master manipulator when he manipulates the player in the beginning of Chapter 3. Season 1 Ramos Hearse first appears when he investigates about Mary's house who went missing because of her ex-boyfriend Nolan who was coarse by Doctor Humphrey Harper Hawkins. He initially dislikes both the player and Morgane for butting in on his business as Morgane remarks him for being a creepy and a misogynic. He also interrogates at Jeff's house by gunpoint at everyone. Therefore, he reluctantly joins up with the player and Zac Hudson at the Silver Key Asylum to investigate. With that, they found Mary who was taken hostage by Dr. Hawkins in his demonic form. By the time the player and Zac fell into the basement below. Ramos was left to battle Dr. Hawkins as he merciless kill the doctor by shooting his mixed bullets knowing he was a threat to his cause and being loyal to the Judge of Avila. He soon informs the player and Zac about the demon's rift before leaving. In Chapter 3, he meets the player at the diner where he allows the player to put in a mission to infiltrate the illegal rave party while he's on leave after complimenting her bravery for killing Walter Mills. After the player rescues Robby Anderson at the hands of the ghost of Janet Simmons, Ramos meets her once again as the player informs him about their mission in infiltrating the illegal rave party. Upon learning that the demon informs her that the Judge of Avila is none other than Torquemada (his current demon boss) and noticing that they used celestial bullets to kill demons and it was rare for them to use. As the player goes to the restroom and using her mind reading to read Ramos' mind as it turns out that he was infuriated for what they have done for killing his minions and the player justifies this as he loses a loved one and hates demons. The player then leaves the scene as he informs her one last time that "The world isn't black and white." In Chapter 11, Ramos was alongside with the player to rescue Morgane at Torquemada's Headquarters which she was about to be execute by Torquemada for being a sinner against her will. With that, Ramos finally betrays the player and reveals himself as the demon named Morales and as Torquemada's right-hand man before he ruthlessly kills Dagan for his treachery and he reveals that he manipulates the player from the very beginning much to Torquemada's amusement. By the time he and Torquemada to continue the execution, it was stopped by Jeff, Jesse and Caliel and they succeed to rescue Morgane. Torquemada was furious upon learning that Zac was against him as he reveals himself as a demon and Cal now in his angel form teaming up with Zac to fight side by side against Torquemada and Morales. Back on his current duties in his disguised form as Ramos on Chapter 18, Morales convinced the FBI that he was a top agent and decides to put the player on their radar as a marked woman. During his pursuit with the player throughout the chapters, he was talking to his master Torquemada. At the final chapter of the story, Morales is sided by his master Torquemada and demonstrating his demonic powers by fighting the player and revealing his manipulations to her only to be rescued by both Zac and Caliel and Zac battles him. Despite the odds, Morales manages to overpower Zac until he was impaled by the player's sword in her angel form to rescue Zac in both frustation and rage, killing him and turns into a pile of human ashes. His death is also witnessed by his master Torquemada. Trivia *His main appearance is based on the real-life actor Ezra Miller who is best known for portraying Credence Barebone in the ''Fantastic Beasts film series. As some other fans also suggests Ramos' appearance is a blend between Miller and fellow actor Robert Pattinson. **His bowl-cut hairstyle is also based on Credence where Miller portrays him in the films. Category:Characters Category:Fallen Road Category:Male Category:Deity Category:Antagonists Category:Supernaturals Category:Article Stubs Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Styx Category:Demons Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Deceased